


Stay with me please

by ThatCrazyChick



Series: Love in a horror game [1]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Penumbra (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyChick/pseuds/ThatCrazyChick
Summary: Sequel to 'I will always be here' I added some more content to it





	Stay with me please

        After the accident in the sewers Phillip and Daniel continued through the castle; passing through hallways, bedrooms, stairwells, and libraries. Daniel couldn't help but notice that everything was different from what he remembered and somethings look like something they had already passed. Hallways that he had been through before upon his descend to kill Alexander lead to places that he had not seen or rooms that had something different from what he remembered. As treacherous as the descent was, it wasn't as long as this. It was almost as if the whole castle changed and expanded. _How could that be possible?_ He didn't want to tell Phillip; he was afraid it would scare him. He didn't want Philip to be more stressed than he already was. He will keep this fear to himself. While exploring the castle, Phillip couldn't help but notice that Daniel's face showed signs of distress and confusion. Phillip decided to ask him if he was okay. When Daniel said he was fine Phillip couldn't help but feel doubt in Daniel's words. _He was lying for sure_. But he didn't if he should press or let him be. He said nothing but kept a close eye on him.

        As they continued, Phillip noticed that Daniel was now becoming more and more anxious. He stops walking and despite the fact, that his mind was god knows where Daniel stopped as well. Internally Daniel was completely out of it. He was starting to question _everything!_  If they were going the wrong way? Why does nothing make sense!? Is freedom even an option anymore? What if What if there was no way out? Is this purgatory? Is this punishment for what he had done? But what about Philip? He's done nothing wrong. Is this part of it? To find someone he longed for in his sinful dreams, and to have them struggle and suffer as he. The scariest thoughts were of Philip's safety. What if something happened to Phillip? What if Phillip d...? Daniel grabbed a hold of his head as if it was going to break open. He head started screaming at him. He couldn't handle the anxiety and fear; it was overwhelming him. He was trying. He really was, he was giving everything he could to be strong for both of them. But it was tormenting as despair and doubt gnawed and tore at his mind and soul. He was so lost. He was shattered; a broken man with nothing of value. What could someone as pathetic as him possibly do now? "Daniel..."

        Phillip looked down at Daniel in shock. He was on his knees gripping his head as if life depended on it. Phillip joined him on the stone floor. Phillip called out to Daniel. Daniel released his hands from his head and grabbed a hold of Phillip's shoulders. He started to sputter nonsense. Phillip wasn't sure what to do. He tried speaking to him saying something, anything! Anything for Daniel to grasp to. Daniel could hear him, but he didn't think that would be enough. He had never seen Daniel like this before. He had seen Daniel at some of his dark moments but never this far. It was terrifying! "Daniel! Please, it's going to be okay. Just… come back… come back to me..." Phillip didn't know what to do at all. He was so scared. He felt helpless. The idea of losing Daniel was more horrifying then everything he had seen or dealt with. He didn't want to lose him. He loved Daniel. When he first met him, he didn't really acknowledge the feelings he was getting. He just took it as a part of the feeling of relief. But as the time moved on and the joy settled down. He felt the feelings come back again and this time they got his full attention. They would come back when he talked or looked at Daniel. He would get thought about Daniel in ways a normal man wouldn't be thinking. It didn't take long for Phillip figured out what was going on and it didn't surprise him; he knew since high school he was bi, usually, he preferred men more. But keeping that side of him a secret. He didn't deny the idea that he liked Daniel. He tried to give little hints to see if he was interested or leaned that way. After the sewer incident, seeing the way Daniel reacted when he took it a step forward made him confident that the feeling could possibly be mutual. He was going to confess his feelings to Daniel after they escaped the mad mansion. But now here they were. Phillip didn't want to lose him. Daniel was amazing. He never felt so strong for anyone. "Please Daniel. Please come back to me." Phillip subconsciously leaned in and kissed Daniel on the lips.

        Daniels body stopped trembling and he seemed to loosen his grip. Phillip felt Daniel let go of his shoulders and wrap his arms around Phillip's neck as he deepened the kiss. Daniel's mind slowed down to an almost halt when he was kissed. All the anxiety and fear melted away in Daniel's mind and was replaced with want and need as he gave into the affection he was receiving. They kissed for as long as they could before they finally broke away for air. It took Daniel a few moments before he realized what happened and started to become flustered; a deep red blush sprayed across his face. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure what had even lead up to it. The last thing he remembered was exploring the castle. He then remembered the despair that washed over him. Oh… "I'm sorry," he whispered. He realized now what had happened. He messed up again. "It's okay, don't blame yourself," Phillip said trying to comfort him. "How can I not!? Look what I did! I caused you trouble again!" Daniel exclaimed. "Daniel! It's fine. You're not causing me any trouble." Daniel looked Phillip in the eyes. His eyes held a dark look in them. It wasn't anger but it was hard to tell what it was. "Then why are you crying?" He said in a serious tone. Phillip was dumbfounded. Crying? He placed his hand on the side of his face. Since being here he had removed his gloves and placed them in a pocket on the inside of his coat. His bare fingers pressed against wet skin. "Huh, I guess I was…" He said looking at the tears spread across his fingertips. "Why do I keep doing this…" "What?" Phillip said broken from his thoughts. "Why do I keep screwing things up!?" Daniel shouted as he pounded his fist onto the ground. He kept his head low, hiding his face. Tears fell to the dirty stone ground. "I ruin everything." "Daniel… what happened doesn't matter anymore. All that matters to me is that you're okay." He paused and scooted closer placing his hand on Daniel's. "and that you are here with me." Daniel lifted his body off the floor but his head stayed down, refusing to look at Philip. 'I don't care if you make a mistake or if you lose control. You are human and it is completely rational to break down after everything you've been through. In all my life, I never met anyone like you. Not only do we understand each other and what each of us has been through. But… I feel like I can tell you anything. All the pain and misery I felt in Greenland melt away when I'm close to you. I know this must seem crazy but I love you and I don't think I can live without you…" Daniel looked up at Phillip. He didn't know what to say. He felt a warm feeling overwhelming him. He thought he was just being a fag and looking too into it when he thought Phillip was "flirting" with him. But now knowing the truth… he felt happy and relieved. Daniel hugs Philip. He held him tight and hid his face in Philip's fuzzy hood. He felt like he could cry. "I… I love you too."


End file.
